The present invention relates to systems and methods that comprise an electronic motion-sensing instrument configured to wirelessly communicate to another electronic device.
It is desired to combine sensors and a transmitter into a small, low-cost, and low power motion-sensing instrument. By adding wireless transmission capability to this instrument, it is possible to use the instrument for a variety of tasks that require a small portable device. For example, the instrument could be worn or held by a person. The wireless transmission capability can allow a remote electronic receiving device to receive data from the instrument on a continuous basis and use this instrument data for analysis, feedback, and/or control. The example system comprising the instrument and the receiving device could be used to continuously monitor and record motion and other parameters before and after the occurrence of an unpredictable event, so that a complete picture of before, during, and after the event can be analyzed. Data from the instrument could be used to trigger an alarm.
It should be understood that the drawings are not necessarily to scale. In certain instances, details that are not necessary for an understanding of the invention or that render other details difficult to perceive may have been omitted. It should be understood that the invention is not necessarily limited to the particular embodiments illustrated herein.